


Orgy

by Roachbugg, TyJaxReaper



Series: OC Collabs [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Magic User, OC Hijacking, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, a werewolf, gay orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/TyJaxReaper
Summary: "Jesus, did you guys have an orgy or fight the stay puft marshmallow man?""I vote marshmallow man!" Erik raised his hand rather childishly from the other end of the room, his head and limb appearing over the back of the couch."Smells like an orgy in here."





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was fun. Orgy!!!!!! I think I just turned a majority of my favourite guys into sex addicts xD-KayReaper
> 
> Is it still a Hijacking if you're a willing participant? Or have I just developed Stockholm Syndrome? -Roachbugg

**Jesse                                 Johnnie**

  

**Lucus                                     Erik                                   Thomas**

It wasn't unusual for him to freeload at Erik’s. It was nice to sleep in a familiar place, instead of an endless stream of motels. He smiled at his werewolf boyfriend. He'd met Johnnie on a hunt, he wasn't what Jesse was hunting, but the wolf had helped him track and kill a Djinn that was terrorizing some sleepy Indiana town. _Why are my hunts always in Indiana?_ Johnnie kissed him on the cheek.

“You know, babe. We could drink at a bar.” Jesse rolled his eyes, pulling the wolf into a kiss. _That costs money, something I'm short on right now._ He wouldn't tell Johnnie that of course, the wolf worried enough.

“You like my friends, It'll be fun c'mon.” Jesse unlocked the door and led him in. Yeah, he had a key. He'd known Erik and his two _kinda boyfriends_? Continuous _sex partners_? Whatever, the two gorgeous men Erik wouldn't admit he was madly in love with for years. Jesse toed off his sneakers at the door and stopped Johnnie, pointing at his muddy boots.

“Don't you dare trail mud everywhere, you uncivilized heathen.” Johnnie scoffed, kneeling down to untie his boots as Jesse rounded the corner to the living room. He rounded the corner and snorted. Not surprised to find them all covered in cum and lying there like the dead warmed over. "Jesus, did you guys have an orgy or fight the stay puft marshmallow man?"

"I vote marshmallow man!" Erik raised his hand rather childishly from the other end of the room, his head and limb appearing over the back of the couch. He had to admit that it was pretty damn comfy, even when there was a bed waiting for him that night. But _nooo_ , Lucus and Thomas decided that they’d rest up on the sofa, and _Boom_ , they were entangled and asleep.

"Smells like an orgy in here. Oh god!" Johnnie fled from the room. Poor semi innocent Johnnie. He was trying not to laugh at the wolf, who was holding his nose around the corner. "Put some clothes on and shower, you deviants!" He whined. _The guy with a kink for sucking my dick in public isn't a deviant?_

"Don't pretend that you don't like it," Lucus sat up and detangled himself from the other two, completely nude like the rest of the guys lying around and on the couch. Thomas was half on, half off, his limbs hanging over the edge.

"Honestly, I was gonna ask to see if you guys wanted in," Thomas spoke groggily as he reluctantly sat up, glancing over the back of the couch and over Erik to talk to them. He really had been about to, but it got a bit much, with all the touching and intimacy and stimulation. His mind was completely taken and he didn’t get the chance to even say anything. He didn’t regret it. It just meant they’d have to ask next time.

"I'm not a sexual deviant! I'm leaving! I’ll take a rain check on that drink, Jess." Jesse did actually laugh _this tim_ e as Johnnie pulled on his boots and sprinted to his motorcycle. The bike roared to life and he heard him speed away. _Your loss, babe._ They had a sorta open-relationship, meaning Johnnie gave him a list of people he was fine with him sleeping with. Erik, Lucus, Thomas and Dean Winchester.  

"Well, I _am_ a deviant." Jesse smirked, pulling off his shirt with a hungry look in his eyes. He was never one to turn down hot sex, even if he did feel kinda bad his friends’ deviance had scared the poor wolf away. _Actually, it's more likely he ran off to keep from losing his control._

"Then get your ass in here," Erik stood instantly, making his way around the sofa with Lucus and Thomas following slowly. He definitely knew what they were thinking, probably having had it about the same time that Jesse had said about _being a deviant_. They started to surround the disrobing man. "How d'you wanna play this,"

"Well, I was hoping to be passed around, like a joint." He joked. He wanted all of them, he’d had sex with Lucus before, but hadn't gotten the chance with Thomas and Erik.

Lucus reached him, his hand reaching out to hold his jaw, turning him to lock their gaze. "Planning on _just_ topping?" he leaned in close, almost aligning their bodies. Erik and Thomas were behind him, pressing against him and running a hand over his ass.

"Do I ever _just_ top, my dear Lucus?" Well, he had topped Lucus and he'd bottomed for Dean in front of Lucus, that counted right? _Damn Lucus and his voyeurism._ Even if it was hot as fuck.

"You haven't bottomed yet, but I'm looking forward to finding out," he replied, smirking crookedly before leaning the rest of the way in and taking his mouth.

“I haven’t had a piece of this ass yet, or he hasn’t had mine,” Thomas muttered hotly, almost passing a pouting expression towards the man that decided to join in.

“Mmm, that can easily be rectified.” Jesse smirked, breaking his kiss with Lucus. “I seem to be overdressed. You boys should help me with the proper dress code.” He'd died and gone to heaven, he was surrounded by hot guys who wanted to fuck and be fucked by him! _Praise the Lord!_

“That’d be our jurisdiction,” Erik whispered heatedly into Jesse’s ear, easily patting Thomas’s shoulder to give him the idea. And they went about it, starting to de-clothe him further. As soon as the belt was loosened, Erik had slipped his hand straight in, cupping his hand around the growing bulge. And a wide smirk crossed his face. “I ain’t gonna be walking straight after this,” and not just because he’d just had an orgy and bottomed for a majority of his little sex group.

“Not if I have any say in the matter.” Jesse moaned as his cock was grabbed, leaning back into the smaller, solid body behind him. He reached up, reeling Erik in for a kiss. He moaned against the soft lips, biting at the lower one, asking for access.

And Erik let him, he opened his mouth eagerly, drawing in the other man’s lips as the other two went about removing his clothes. He was a bit stuck there, a bit distracted. Lucus dropped to his knees and went straight for the front of his pants, unzipping them and dragging them down and Thomas, being the fan of the hips and asses, reached for the waist of his underwear, slipping them down his thighs and kissing at his hip, nipping sharply with his teeth. Erik tried not to smirk into the kiss, trying not to break it as he let Jesse’s sac and cock go so he could wrap his fingers around the base of his dick.

Jesse groaned, trying to keep his hips still as Erik gripped his cock. He put one of his hands on Thomas head, carding his fingers through his hair to encourage him. His other hand went to the back of Lucus’, guiding it towards his cock. He could feel the hot precum leaking from his shaft already. It rolled down his rod a bit, his cock curved upward, standing proudly above to low hanging balls. He was so turned on, he'd probably fall if Erik wasn't essentially holding him upright. He could feel his knees shake a bit as pleasure raced to his dick from multiple locations.

It was when Erik was kissing him vigorously, over and over, that Thomas took the moment to slip further behind, Erik shifting out of the way, so he could reach his hands to the man’s cheeks, dropping to his knees as he pulled them apart and leaned in, his lips and tongue coming into contact with his hole. Lucus had made contact about the same time, his lips wrapping around the head of his cock and he started off soft, just simple sucking and the running of his hot, wet tongue over the very tip while still enclosed in his mouth.

“When he did that to me-,” Erik gestured to Thomas, and what he was about to start. “-my eyes watered,” he whispered hotly against Jesse’s lips.

“Fuck!” Jesse cried out brokenly in an almost sob. If it weren't for years impeccable self control, he'd have filled Lucus’ mouth right then. He felt like his lower half had been dipped in a magma vent, heat racing from his pelvis down to the tips of his toes. “Oh god- _FUCK_!” His chest heaved as he tried to draw in enough breath to regain his composure, and when that didn't work he sealed his lips back over Erik's, kissing him hard and moan-sobbing into his mouth.

Erik was really trying hard to not chuckle or laugh or smirk, or anything. He knew how fucking good it felt. Hell, he’d been in Jesse’s position not even five hours ago. He kissed back hungrily, his hand still gripping at the base of his cock with Lucus actually bobbing his head back and forth now, rhythmical, stable. He tilted his head this way and that and he could feel his lips starting to brush his finger at the very base. Thomas was actually running his tongue now, going up between his cheeks and then slipping the tip in, pressing in and further.

“Not-” He was kissed. “Gonna-” his cock hit the back of Lucus’ throat. “-Last” he was over loaded entirely, over stimulated to almost the point of pain. He loved it, but despite all his bravado, he'd never had more than one guy at a time, having three pleasuring him now was too much. He was going to come apart at the seams, explode in a orgasmic discharge of his magicka that would probably level the house and kill them all. “Wait- Wait-, Oh god, it’s too much. Stop, stop.” he really didn't want to stop, but he didn't want to kill them all either.

“Too much?” Erik teased with a wide, smug grin. Lucus slowly pulled back, being careful while panting harshly. And Thomas shifted to stand, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he stepped to the Jesse’ side. The three were now standing in his sights-, well… Lucus was half crouched on the floor, still panting while staring up at him half lidded. Erik really wanted to get further into it, but not if Jesse didn’t. If he wanted an out, he had it and the three could just get into a double-penetration on him. Www… the thought. He had a sudden image in his head of one of the others and Jesse inside, and the third inside of Jes-, Jesus fucking christ. He really needed sex-rehab.

“I just need to-", He looked for a way to burn off some of his power. He didn't plan on this ending until he had Lucus inside him and he'd fucked Erik. _Fuck it,  I'll fix it later_. He shot lightning from his fingers across the room, through an electrical outlet. The sound of light-bulbs bursting throughout the house like fire crackers followed and he felt his power ebb. He was confident he wouldn't literally explode now. “Okay, I'm good.”

“You and your magic, seriously,” Lucus huffed with a smirk as he pushed himself to stand, a hand reaching out to carefully grab his cock, the shaft of it before giving a tug, a way of directing him towards the huge-ass bed. Thomas and Erik and moved away, already climbing onto the bed, where they even shared a rough, teeth clashing kiss for show, for the Newbie in their orgy.

He let Lucus guide him by the cock. _That's not a joystick, by the way._ He yelped as Lucus shoved him on to the bed, landing on his back with a bounce. “You fucker.” He smirked, winking at him. “C’mere and fuck me.” He didn't think Lucus would argue, he was a great switch hitter. Jesse gave his cock a tug, pulling his foreskin back and running his thumb through the precum at the tip before licking it off, eyes locked on Lucus’.

“Jeeeesus,” Lucus stared, his eyes starting to haze over. Just that sight had him raring to go. He climbed up between Jesse’s legs on the bed, leaning over him and taking his lips in a hard, rough attack. The best thing about the orgies with his sex gang, everyone was clean, and he knew for a fact that Jesse was so… fuck condoms, skin felt better.

He pulled back, rubbing his thumb over his own lip for a second before leaning to the side for the _huge_ , _three-quarters empty_ lube bottle, grabbing it from the edge of the bed and squeezing some of the cream into his hands. He then tossed it up the bed to the other two, watching them giggle like a bunch of schoolgirls for a second.

“Ready, prettyboy?” Lucus smirked down at him as he ran two fingers up between his cheeks, smearing the cream in before wrapping his hand around his own cock to lube it.

“Shut up and fuck me, Lucus,” Jesse said with a fond chuckle, dragging him into a kiss. He wouldn't lie, he'd wanted to join one of these little sex parties for a while. He was so ready to finally feel Lucus inside him. It was pretty high on his list of things he needed for total sexual fulfilment. Right up there with convincing Johnnie to be rough with him, but one goal at a time. _God, I'm a slut._

“Desperate much?” Lucus almost giggled back as he lined himself up, aiming perfectly before pressing his hips forward, putting in enough pressure until his head slipped in, just a quick motion and then it turned slow. Lucus having to keep forcing his pelvis further and further. “Fuck, you’re tight,”

“I take it, Johnnie hasn’t put out in a while?” Erik asked with an amused smirk as he leaned over Jesse, upside down. He tried keeping a straight face at the feel of Thomas’ tongue squirming deep inside of him. He already felt the sting in the corner of his eyes, on the verge of watering, like he’d pointed out to Jesse before.

“We’ve been finishing his list of public places he wanted to blow me in.” He managed to get out somehow. He hooked his legs around Lucus’ waist, pulling him in a bit more. “C’mon, give it to me. Show me why Erik screams your name.” He knew Lucus must be a hell of a top if he could hear Erik screaming his name from _outside_ the house. He needed someone to fuck him _hard._ He loved the sweet tender way Johnnie fucked, but he wasn't fragile. The werewolf wouldn't break him.

“Ever heard of the phrase… ‘ _poking the bear_ ’,” Lucus smirked, the question completely rhetorical. He shifted himself until he was in the perfect, stable position and drew his hips back, being a tease for the first thrust as he was agonizingly slow in making his way back in. It was what started it, what build up the need and lust and then _BAM_ , sex crazed screaming. It got Erik every fucking time. Thomas too.

Speaking of… He glanced up to see Erik with his face buried in a pillow, whimpering, whining into it with Thomas buried inside, eyes firmly locked on the guys batman tattoo in the upper centre of his back. He was really thrusting in deep, hips and thighs coming together with force. Lucus would have to hurry along so Erik could get his fantasized double-penetration.

“Oh fuck,” Jesse's cock was literally harder than steel, throbbing with need to cum. He gasped, groaned and sobbed with Lucus being the biggest douche from planet douche drove him mad, teasing his prostate. “Luc, please fuck.” It wasn't enough, it was too much. He was glad he vented some power or he would probably have exploded. Literally, not in a fun way. He wanted to cum with Lucus inside him. _While I'm inside Erik, preferably._

“Begging,” Lucus smiled, having heard it clearly. That was begging, yeah? He was taking that as begging. He reached both arms out, hands lacing around Jesse’s thighs for a good grip, and he started to pick up the pace, his thrusts slowly getting faster and with a very strong snap of his hips just as he bottomed out each time. Again and again and again. He bit the inside of his lip, the moans filling the room, from both guys at the head of the bed and from Jesse. _He fucking loved orgies!_

“Lucus!” He made a sound stuck between a whine and a scream. His brain was melting, probably leaking out of his ears. He'd been fucked well before. But Lucus- _oh god_ , he was a god. He was really holding back from cumming. He had a goal and he was really good at fulfilling his his goals. “Wanna-” he whined again as Lucus slammed his prostate. “Lucus! Oh Jesus- I wanna cum inside Erik while you fuck me!” he had to yell it out, force the words from his body.

“Looks like we’re all- _ah_ , having the same thought,” Erik whined, whimpering as Thomas slammed into him again.

“Okay, so… I was thinking-,” Lucus snapped his hips into Jesse again, watching him writhe and squirm. “Thomas and Jesse inside Erik, and I stay inside Jes,” it was odd how he still managed to keep at least enough control to be able to think on where they should be or what idea he’d had for positions. _How the hell was he even thinking right then and there?_

“ _Fuck-_ yes, let's- _fuck-_ do that. Where do _-oh god-_ you need me.” His brain wasn't functional enough to figure out the logistics of his. _Hard for me the think when Lucus is fucking my brain out. I'm so gonna convince Johnnie to join in on this next time._

“Between our little Erik’s legs,” Lucus chuckled strainingly as he reluctantly pulled himself from Jesse, slipping out with a rock hard cock now longing between his legs. He glanced up to the other two, giving them the visual go-ahead. And just like that, they were instantly shifting around, until Thomas was on his back with Erik back to chest on top of him, the redhead’s arms wrapped around his chest and shoulders with Erik’s legs on the outside of Thomas, everything now on complete show for them.

“Yay,” Erik beamed a smile as Thomas reached down and slipped the head of his dick in, keeping it there while waiting on their newcomer. Haha… new _cummer_.

“Erik, our eager slut-queen.” Jesse chuckled, positioning himself and lining his cock up. He eased the tip in, the feel of the already heated hole and insides pressing down on him. It was tighter, so much tighter, especially with the second dick there. It was like he was being clenched on, so tight, in every way, the heat surrounding him and scalding him. Dick to dick and inside of Erik… _Jesus fucking christ_.

“ _Holy fuuuuck_ ,” Erik whispered in a high-pitched whine, his head dropping back between Thomas’ shoulder and head, his back arching at the intense pain and so much fuckin pleasure. He loved it, so damn much! His legs were forced further apart as Lucus climbed up behind Jesse, pressing him in further and getting closer. He freaking loved foursomes, they were so much fun.

“Take that as a ‘ _get your gorgeous ass pumping_ ’,” Lucus whispered hotly and breathlessly into Jesse’ ear. He didn’t need to move as much here, this was all Jesse with his rocking hips for pleasure on both ends.

Jesse was glad to oblige. “Fuck!” It was an exquisite blending of sensation, his cock dragging of Thomas’, Erik’s tight hole clenching around their shafts, Lucus’s cock in his ass, hitting his most sense spot. He leaned his head back onto Lucus shoulder, grabbing his head and pulling him into a kiss. He used his other hand to lace his fingers together with Luc’s, pulling his arm around his chest.

Lucus moaned into the kiss, squeezing his hand a bit. He could feel all the heat in his body rushing south, he wasn't gonna last. He felt his balls tightening as Lucus fucked into him. Thomas gave a little roll of his hips, dragging their cocks together and he lost it. He whimpered into Lucus’ mouth, squeezing his hand a he filled Erik.  

Lucus pounded into him hard, snapping his hips and forcing Jesse's hips forward, his cum letting his cock slide along Thomas’ rapidly. He cried out with a low whine, spilling into Erik, biting down on his earlobe and stroking the slightly smaller man's cock vigorously. Erik shuddered, body convulsing and he blew his load, coating himself in his own cum. Thomas filled him as soon as the smaller of them clenched down hard, tightening around them.

Lucus’ grin turned a little crooked as he kept thrusting, the heat pooling and building and building. Watching the three had been intense, like every other time there was an orgy, but Jesse, Jesse added to that heat. It made him turn frantic as the sparks of hot, bubbling arousal in his stomach dropped, sending him over and forcing him to blow inside, releasing everything and covering Jesse’s walls.

“Oh god. That was the hottest sex of my life.” Jesse laughed breathlessly, leaning back against Lucus’ strong chest, tiredly pulling his sensitive cock out of Erik's cumfilled hole. The sight of which made his cock twitch valiantly in interest. “Fuck, look at that.”

Erik was leaking, he could totally feel it. Thomas was still inside, slowly slipping with all that cum and the soft flesh. Jesus christ. He was repeating himself, but- “I love orgies,” he smiled, his voice groggy, gravelly and filled with bliss.

“I fucking second that,” Lucus dropped his forehead against Jesse’s shoulder. “That’s happening again. Don’t you dare decline,” he aimed at Jesse with a hip tap.

“I'll drag my werewolf in too, sorry about the lights Erik I'll fix that.” He laughed at that he’d really blown out every light in Erik's house for sex. _Awesom_ e

“Oh yeah, you bastard. Fucking destroying my source of light,” totally the bliss talking. He was half dead already. “I’d say the fuckin’ great sex let’s you off, but nah,” he needed light. He was fucked without them. Hah! Fucked… he needed sleep.

“Cuddles and nap?” Jesse sighed tiredly barely holding himself up. _That's what Lucus is for._

“Make way, guys,” Lucus managed to hold Jesse while getting the others to shift on the bed, making room for them to lie down. “Awesome,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed :)


End file.
